monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster High: Powers Of Egypt
"The powers of Egypt is about to be freed"- from the front of the cover. Monster high: powers of Egypt is a fic written by timelordpinks123 and focuses on Rani Ra, Darcy Gorgon and Danielle Kristoff. Description Rani Ra is well known for being boy crazy to her fellow classmates but when a past secret shows up, she is soon not the happy girl she used to be, her 2 best friends, Danielle kristoff and Darcy Gorgon, determined to help, suggest finding out the truth in the one place that the secret started in.....Egypt. Returning to her home along with Lizzie fear, leela mutt and auset priestess and merida wise and Megan Miles and finally, cassie anubis, this group is about to uncover the secret of the powers of Egypt. Characters *Rani Ra- Daughter of the Egypt god of the sun, Ra. The main character of the series, Rani Ra to most people is boy crazy, but in reality, she has the key to the powers hidden deep in Egypt. When this secret comes up thanks to Connor Anubis and Anna Apip, rani has to accept her friends help and lead them through a journey through the deserts of Egypt. *Darcy Gorgon- Daughter of Medusa, Fandom twin sister of deuce gorgon. Being the daughter of medusa, darcy always hides behind those shades of hers and only admits her feelings to her boyfriend, samual dragon, but when her best friend is suddenly not herself, darcy is the first to suggest they go to the origins of the problem, Egypt. This girl may hide behind her black shades but a brave leader is hiding inside. *Danielle Kristoff- daughter of the wind witch. Being the daughter of the wind witch from the house of secrets series, this girl has to keep her emotions in check otherwise her abilities will be chaos, but inside she wants to be able to show who she is, but when her best friend, the girl who was the 2nd to be the nicest to her, is not herself, shes not afraid of a little trip to Egypt in order to uncover the secret. *Lizzie Fear- daughter of thal sinestro, twin of theo and older sister of faith. Being the daughter of the lantern of fear, this girl knows fear when she sees it, and is well known for being a anti hero, but when she picks up ranis fear, she is persuaded to join the group on their quest due to her knowledge on the powers of Egypt, she is ready to charge into action with her lantern ring. *Leela Mutt- Daughter of the wolf mutts from hunger games. A wolf mutt from the future, this girl is still getting used to present day and remembers a great deal about the powers of Egypt, but when she is called to help in the search for Egypt, this future girl has to face her fears of the dark and heights in order to uncover the powers of Egypt. *Auset Priestess- daughter of a Egypt priest. Next in line for her families legacy, this girl is serious half the time but sometimes has a sense for humor and sometimes a sense for adventure, but when she learns that her fellow Egypt friend rani is going to Egypt, auset is ready to help uncover the secrets on her home land of Egypt. *Merida Wise- Daughter of Pennywise the clown. This shy girl has always lived in the shadows of her fathers reputation, never trying to stand up for herself but inside lays a girl with bravely and a pure heart, a expert with a sword, this girl is about to join forces with the people she can trust and go on a trip beyond her shadows. *Megan Miles- daughter of a human and water elemental. Being a half normie, megan never had a easy life, with a deceased normie father and now living with her water elemental mother, this girl is only starting the basics on her powers, but when she discovers what the group are doing, she manages to join them, this normie/elemental girl is about to prove she is more then just a beginner. *Cassandra Anubis- daughter of Anubis, twin of connor. Being the daughter of Anubis, this girl like rani is way too familiar with the powers of Egypt, so when she is called to help rani in their quest, its up to her and her friends to bring her brother back to good and find the powers of Egypt. Villains: *Anna Apip- daughter of apip. This girl has a burning hatred for rani due to what her father did to annas father, the one thing that makes her a slave to the unknown along with connor Anubis in order to get the powers of Egypt before the gang do. *Connor Anubis- son of Anubis, twin brother of Cassandra. This boy has never known who he can truly love, but keeps going for akila sphinx, not listening to the fact she doesn't like him that way, but when anna is taken as a slave, he soon falls for the same spell, now following the orders of the unknown, he has to claim the powers of Egypt before the gang do but may develop feelings for a certain daughter of apip. *Unknown-main villain. Being in the shadows, he now wants the powers of Egypt, and takes control of anna using their hatred and anything close to them, sending them to Egypt to reclaim the powers of Egypt for himself but he didn't rely on a certain gang being there..... Trivia *A separate Page will be made for the story itself. *Megan miles is a OC that will be made soon. *This story mainly focuses on rani ra. *The powers of Egypt are apart of ranis past due to her father having sealed them while she was 7 and she was sworn to keep it a secret. *In the story, darcy will be seen without her shades at one point. *Anna and connor are only villains by force, the unknown being the true villain. *AnnaXconnor might appear a couple of times, though the author will like to point out that due to anna and connor being based on people in pinks real life who are not dating due to connor bothering pinks all the time now and anna barley talking to her, that the characters might be changed if this ship happens. *this builds up the sibuna series that pinks is planning. *this is Lizzie fears first book debut. *This is the 2nd story merida is a main character, first being Security ghouls. *Leela appears in this book and will be in the story: Victims of the future. Category:Pinks stories Category:Fanfiction